generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Calan
Marksmanship Rudimentary knowledge of mechanics and programming |weapons = EVO blaster Providence broiler Providence pistol |allies = White Knight, Agent Six, Doctor Holiday, Rex Salazar |enemies = Van Kleiss, Consortium, Black Knight |first appearance = "String Theory" |last appearance = "Endgame, Part 1" |portrayed by: = Wally Kurth }} Captain Calan is a high ranking Providence agent. As one of White Knight's most trusted agents, he is usually tasked to implement his last-resort plans when it appears that Rex cannot complete the job himself. 1.02, "String Theory" Calan is also in charge of the daily briefings given to Agent Six, Rex, Dr. Holiday, and Bobo Haha. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" History Season One Background Little is known about Calan's past apart from the fact he has worked with Providence for some time. During the time Rex first showed up at Providence, he was already a captain and didn't have a scar on his face. At one point he was also involved with the capture of Bobo Haha. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" String Theory Calan was responsible for carrying out White Knight's Bleach Protocol. Once he armed the explosive, he ordered his men off the bridge and evacuated with them. As the bomb was deactivated, he and his men packed it up and left with Peter Meechum. Beyond the Sea He later delivered a briefing about the rumors of EVO attacks on beach-front property in Mexico. The specifics were unclear since the meeting was told from the perspective of Rex, who due to extreme boredom largely heard "blah blah blah" over and over again. Calan unintentionally inspired Rex and Bobo's breakout to said beach resort. The Swarm When an invasion of Lomitle began to rise, it arose to The Great Wall in Bejing, China. Providence attempted to fight off the Lomitle by getting into a large war with them. Along with them were Calan who fought them off quite proficiently. Dark Passage He led the backup squad sent to rescue Rex's expedition when they were attacked by the Pack. He later evacuated both the expedition and his men when Gabriel destroyed his base and killed Van Kleiss. The Forgotten When Calan along with his crew were sent to retrieve an important data rod, his ship was forced to fly over the Bug Jar. Unfortunately, the ship was shot down by EVOs serving NoFace. Later a party consisting of Rex Agent Six, and Bobo were sent in to retrieve the rod. Calan had wisely left the data rod behind so the rescue party could find and bring it back to the HQ safely. Unfortunately, Rex went against White Knight's wishes and decided to lead a rescue mission for Calan and his crew. It was revealed that the survivors were being forced to repair the damaged ship. The rescue party was able to save Calan and his crew who later joined Rex's team in a last stand on top of a tall hotel building where a third ship was being sent to rescue them. After a rocky fight, they succeeded in escaping the Bug Jar. Promises, Promises Calan briefly appeared as one of the guests at Rex's party. He was mostly chatting with other agents while sipping a drink. Payback During a normal day at the Keep in which Rex along with Noah tried to convince Calan to let them steer the ship, Van Kleiss started an ambush. After the long struggle Captain Calan was seized by Van Kleiss and turned into an EVO. As a mindless creature he remained in the Pack until he was cured by Rex. Season Three Black and White It's revealed that Calan helped White Knight fake his kamikaze attack on Providence by providing eyewitness testimony. Later, during Providence Defect Group's assault to Providence, Calan was pretending to act hostile toward Rex, Six and Holiday to provide their safety. He even let White Knight to knock him unconscious in order to be reliable enough for Black Pawns to mislead them about Providence Defect Group whereabouts. 3.07, "Black and White" Endgame, Part 1 Calan assisted White Knight on the Keep during the assault on the Consortium 3.19, "Endgame, Part 1". Personality Calan has a similar personality to Agent Six. Trained to be a solider he follows orders implicitly. Calan is also shown to be willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of the mission. 1.21, "Payback" Abilities Like most Providence soldiers, Calan is a skilled marksman. During Providence's missions Calan was able to put to good use his shooting and aiming skills as seen during the defense of the Chinese Great Wall from Lomitle. 1.16, "The Swarm" During a failed mission in the Bug Jar, Calan was composed enough to hide an important device at the crash site of his team's ship as well as program the ship to be destroyed easily if fallen into the wrong hands. He also appears to be a skilled mechanic since Calan was shown to be able to repair a Providence ship from a scratch. Next to being a mechanic, he is also a skilled pilot. Like almost every Providence agent, Calan is able to fly most of the Providence vehicles, especially The Keep. 1.09, "Dark Passage" At one point, Calan was turned into an EVO by Van Kleiss. It is unknown what abilities he harnessed by then, but he was cured just in time by Rex. 1.21, "Payback" Relationships Rex Salazar Despite Calan's loyalty to White Knight, Calan is shown to be on friendly terms with Rex to the degree that he never forgets to greet the teenager properly or praise him for a well done mission. Calan also gave in to Rex's and Noah's pleading and let them pilot the Keep. 1.21, "Payback" Agent Six Calan and Agent Six seem to be either friends or have very similar ranks as they always greet each other warmly and have short conversations in-between missions. 1.16, "The Swarm" White Knight As a top ranked soldier he is loyal to his boss and follows orders strictly, but at the same time took part in Rex's prank on White Knight. 1.10, "The Forgotten" White, on the other hand, views Calan as another in a long line of disposable soldiers and couldn't care less about his safety. 1.10, "The Forgotten" Despite Providence switching leaders, Calan remained loyal to his previous boss by working as an inside man for him. The initial coldness of White toward Calan seemed to loosen as they both were seen shaking hands in a friendly manner. 3.07, "Black and White" Appearances Trivia * Calan has a strong Southern accent. Throughout the series. ** The word "partner", which Calan has used on several occasions, 1.10, "The Forgotten" is a stereotypical Southern slang word for a friend or ally. * Calan didn't appear in any of the Season Two episodes. * There was an EVO in the Bug Jar similar to Calan's EVO form that was absorbed by Alpha. 3.03, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" * He is also similar to Lieutenant Steel from Ben 10, with the only difference being the hair style. References }} Category:Characters Category:Providence Category:Male characters Category:Providence agents Category:Humans Category:Major characters